my fate
by emina15
Summary: "Bi-wal, promise me that you will forget me and find another" she choked out at him "I won't let you die, I'll protect you with my life, dong-young please stay with me. Don't close your eyes...!" Bi-wal pleaded at her as he watched her dying on his lap. Bi-walXDong-young/Chun-yoo...slight Ah-hinXWoo-hyun...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my own revised story of the angel diary…I don't own this but this story is based of the original….with my own beginning and ending…..**

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There were two students, about to go home.

They were still in school due to that they were assigned with clean up duty.

There were still a couple of students left besides them. One looked like a stoic teenager. The other one was a sad looking female. The stoic teenager asked his sister what was wrong. Having a sister complex can really bug someone but not him.

"Ah-hin" he asked wanting to know what was wrong with his sister.

"Hmm?" she replied sin deep thought.

"Can you please tell me, what's wrong with you?" asked an exasperated brother.

"Ee-jung, I'm sorry if I worried you. But I'm just worried about _HER_." Replied Ah-hin

"Ah, I see. Well I am worried about _HER_ too. But what can we do. She's on a school trip for 2 wks. Though, I think it's time for her to come back from that trip."

"That's what been distracting me. Why didn't she go to the same school as us? She could have made friends easier because we are here and she was supposed to come back this yesterday!" yelled Ah-hin, not minding that there was someone who could hear them.

"Yes, I agree with you but she told us she had numerous reasons to not attend this school." He replied defending _her._ He was about to talk again when he saw someone by the gate waving to the both of them. He narrowed his eyes to see who it was. He smiled and proceeded to tell his sister.

"Well then. Would you like to see _HER_ now?" asked Ee-jung with a smile

"What do you mean _like to see HER now? I _want_ to see HER _NOW_"_ Ah-hin answered back while looking at her little brother's face that smiled at her knowingly.

She was about to ask why he was smiling but he cut her off by pointing towards the gate.

She followed the gesture and was shocked and eternally happy at what she saw.

She was about to run towards the person but that person cut her off by tackling her and her brother towards the ground. They were happy that they didn't mind.

Unknown to the siblings but known to the person who tackled them, there were two students who saw them that looked shocked, shocked at seeing the person that tackled the two students on the ground.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a female that tackled them to the ground.

The siblings were shock at what happened.

"Ah-hin, Ee-jung. I missed you so much. How have you guys been?" asked the female while still on top of them.

"First, get off of us" grunted Ee-jung

"Oops. Sorry" she replied sheepishly and got up.

"It's, alright. We miss you too; we are fine but quite lonely when you weren't here. You should transfer to our school, please?" pleaded Ah-hin with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't" she replied

"You know we can protect you." Ee-jung added supporting his sister's choice.

"Yes, I know. I'll tell you tomorrow. We have some company." The female said hastily and looked at someone behind the two.

They look back and found two males watching them.

Ah-hin recognized them and said that they should go.

But the female replied that she has somewhere to go, so they should go ahead.

When Ee-jung and Ah-hin left. She turned back to face the two male students.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again" she said to a male that had his hair left undone so it was by his shoulders.

"What are you doing here" replied the male

"Oh you should know your highness." She replied curtly

The male sighed and asked his companion to leave them alone for a while and so his companion obeyed and left.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" he asked the female and put his arm out for her to take. Which she gladly put her arms around it.

They left for the park in silence.

When they arrived in a secluded part in the forest that no one goes to, there is a lake in front of them.

"How long were you hiding here?" he asked indifferent, but the female knew that he was curious.

"Oh, come now, my king. You should know how long I have been here. But you didn't know my where I was, so you left me alone. But when you saw that the guardians are here. You hoped, that I was in that school as well didn't you." She replied giggling.

"How did you know" he replied

She giggled and replied that it was a secret.

"I have my ways, anyways shall we introduce ourselves? I only know that you are the man that I was betrothed with. I never knew your name. I would of asked Queen Hong but I wanted to hear it from you instead" she replied with a smile.

The guy smirked

"Well, my Dear Angel Princess, my name is Jin Bi-wal, the King of Hell and your _Fiancé_ and may I ask what is the name of my future queen?" he said with a bow

She giggled at his action and replied

"Well, my Liege, my name is Hwang Chun-yoo or you can call me Dong-young. You already know why I have two names so I won't explain. I am the _only_ Princess of heaven and your _Fiancée."_ She replied with a curtsy. He smiled gently at her.

"I'll help you" The Princess suddenly said to him

"Help with what?" Bi-wal replied confused

"In finding your brother." Was her blunt reply

His eyes narrowed

"How do you know about my brother" he asked

"I knew because of Queen Hong and I knew because he came to visit me a while ago and I'm sorry but he suddenly disappeared, I don't know where he is." she simply replied

"I see" he sighed and ruffled his hair. Thinking deeply, he decided that was for the best to let the Princess to help him in finding his older twin brother.

"Alright, I'll let you help me." He added

"But after you have found your brother, I want you to promise me something, that no matter what, _I_ want _you_ to do. Please honour it and do it and please don't hesitate." She said cryptly.

He felt that he shouldn't agree to this, but he had no choice, he wants to find his brother even if it means leaving Dong-young behind. Though there is a part of him that won't let him leave her behind but ignored it.

She smiled sadly at him and stood in front of him.

She suddenly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Bi-wal." She said.

Bi-wal was shocked and don't know what to do, but was snapped out of it when she asked something.

Dong-young asked if Bi-wal can stay at her place, saying that it will be easier, if his brother came to her house and he will be there. He agreed and said that since it is Friday he'll texted his companion to move his things in her house.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Pls review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

By the time they arrived at her house, it was already dinner time.

"Do you have anything you want to eat?" asked Dong-young already preparing to cook.

"You can cook?" asked a shock Bi-wal

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have survive, just kidding. I wanted to try cooking ever since I came to earth." Asked Dong-young while giggling.

"Oh, well then whatever you like, I am not really picky with my food anyway." Replied Bi-wal

"Alright, you can watch TV. I'll call you if everything is done."

So Bi-wal went to the living room and left Dong-young to the kitchen. Like a husband and wife scenario.

_'Hmm, her lips are soft…wait…what am I thinking...well she is going to be my wife anyway. But I wonder what that promised she made me accept. I hope it isn't bad or anything'_ he thought while flipping through the channels.

30 minutes passed…..

"Bi-wal come to the dining room" shouted dong-young…

When he arrived, he saw that the food was cooked so beautifully and thought that it was a waste to eat it. When he started eating,

"It's delicious" he blurted out shocked and ate some more

"What, you think I couldn't cook?" she quirked an eyebrow at him

"No…it not that…well when I saw you….when we were kids. You were a complete tomboy." He replied reminiscing.

"What did you expect, I was training to become the lord of heaven, until I was stopped and told that my gender will be a girl. Damn old man…" she mumbled quietly, but he heard it and laughed.

She glared at him.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But it's really delicious. Your better than our chef, back home." He praised

" Ah-hin joked that she wants me to cook for her forever." She told him

"Anyway, you can borrow my brothers' clothes. Until you get yours. Besides that, you can use the other ones that I bought that they didn't use yet anyway. Hmmmmmmm…since tomorrow is Saturday, let's go on a date, I'll buy you other clothes as well." She rambled

"Ah, wha…?" he was cut off

"Pweaseeeeeeeeee, Bi-wal" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes

_'Damn, she's cute…'_ he sighed and blushed. He muttered a "fine" to her.

"Yay" she cheered

_'Oh, well as long as she is happy'_ he thought and smiled

After they finished eating, Bi-wal assisted in cleaning the dishes.

"Hmm, your house is really nice." He said out of the blue

"Wha, oh….do you like it? I designed it. The outside is Japanese style. But the inside is westernized. Nobody can tell from the outside. They thought it was Japanese styled as well for the inside too."

After that she showed him his bedroom and told him that if you need anything from her that her room is just at the end of the hall and she gave him some clothes that his brothers never wore and gave it to him.

She kissed him goodnight on the lips but this time he responded. She blushed when they broke up for air and hastily went to her room leaving a smirking Bi-wal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like it…**

**Pls review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**~Bi-wal's POV~**

* * *

It has been 2 days since I decided to live with Dong-young.

Since school started again, today, she made me lunch.

Oh right I never did ask her why doesn't she go to the same school as I do.

But it seems she doesn't want to go here 'cause all the four heavenly guardians are here.

I was disrupted from my thought by someone tapping my shoulders. I glared at whoever disrupted me. A classmate of mine cowered and stuttered that someone was looking for me.

I looked at the door and found one of the Guardians.

Hmm.

Did she see me and Dong-young out on a date?

It also seems she wants to know why I know Dong-young.

"Let's go somewhere private" she said to me quietly and I complied.

We went to the roof and I saw that her brother is there too.

"How do you know dong-young?" the Red Phoenix asked me bluntly.

"Are you from heaven or hell?" added the White Tiger

"Hah, why should I tell you?" I replied indifferently

"We want to know if you are an enemy of Dong-young or not. If you're not, then we will leave you alone" stated the White Tiger

"I am not her enemy. I couldn't and won't hurt her." I replied honestly.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" asked the Red Phoenix

"It seems I should tell you who I am then, Dong-young _is_ betrothed to me. Does that answer your question" I said

"Wait, Betrothed? Then you are, that means…. Ah-hin?" asked the Red Phoenix not knowing what to do

"The only person, I know who is betrothed to her, is the _King of Hell_… I see, then don't hurt her or else." She threatened and left with her brother.

Hmmm

It seems they are quite protective of Dong-young.

No, it seems that she captured their hearts like she did with mine when we were kids.

I made up my mind last night.

I will never hurt her.

I will protect her with my life if I have to.

But first I must find my brother.

Sigh what kind of life I am having.

Well I am the King of Hell so it will be easy.

_'Somehow even though I said it was easy I can't help think that something will go wrong'_

Sigh

School is about to end.

I better go home or Dong-young will get worried.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Well here is the next chap hope you like it**

**Pls review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

While Dong-young and Bi-wal was eating there dessert and watching a movie.

They were distracted when someone slammed their door. They heard someone stomping to where they were.

They saw it was Ah-hin and Ee-jung trailing behind her.

"Do you want some cake, Ah-hin, Ee-jung?" asked Dong-young, each giving them a cake.

"Oh my, I _so_ love your cooking, Dong-young." cried Ah-hin when she took a bite from her cake.

While Ee-jung agreeing with his sister

After they finished there dessert, they immediately went and get some more, which made Bi-wal sweat dropped at the two guardians' antics.

"So, what did you came barging here for?" asked Bi-wal

"Oh, right. We just got an order by the council. It was another 'Find the Angel Princess' order again. But this time they sent a picture with it." Stated Ah-hin.

Showing them a photo, of a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was so beautiful that any man will do anything to have her as their own, wearing royal clothes that hugged her figure magnificently. She looks to be in her teens. What irked them is that photo really resembles Dong-young 100%.

"That's not me." stated Dong-young immediately.

Bi-wal, Ah-hin and Ee-jung looked at her bewildered.

"Of course this is you. You look like her." stated Ah-hin

"No, it's really not." denied Dong-young

"Then who is she?" asked Ee-jung

"My mother." She replied instantly

That led the others to be silent for a while.

"Your mother? As in the late Queen?" asked Ee-jung

"Yes, as in the Late Queen." clarified Dong-young

"No way, you look to be like twins. Ah, wait I think I heard the Lord of Heaven stated that you look more and more like your mother as you grow up." Stated Ah-hin remembering when she was guarding her together with Ee-jung on one of the family meetings.

Well, it wasn't really a meeting as it was a family dinner, with her brothers hovering near Dong-young at that time, spoiling her.

"But we never thought he was literally speaking that you look exactly like your mother." Stated Ee-jung

Bi-wal sighed and looked carefully at the picture and saw something different.

"Well, if you look carefully. You can see that she looks older than our Dong-young now, though only slightly." he stated

The two guardians looked carefully and saw it.

"So, what are we going to do? If we got sent this picture, then other two will see it as well." Stated Ee-jung

"Oh, don't worry. I already saw this coming. The other two will be sent another picture." Dong-young told them and showed them a picture of a blond female.

"Who is that?" asked Bi-wal

"Oh, this is my third older brother." She replied instantly and smiled

"Wait, why is he dress like that?" asked Ee-jung

"He lost a game and has to dress up as a female."

"…." They were all silent

"Your brothers are weird, don't you think so?" Asked Ah-hin hesitantly, not wanting to offend a royal member.

"Ah, I can't deny that. But they are still my brothers." shrugged Dong-young

With that done, they continued watching a movie and eating desserts.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here**

**Hope you like it…**

**Pls review….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**~Dong-young's POV~**

* * *

It has been a week since the council sent a picture of me in hoping to find me quicker.

What the council didn't know, that my Father and Brothers are helping me.

They didn't know that their own Lord of Heaven was sabotaging their plans in finding his only daughter.

I was with Bi-wal for the whole week; he didn't go to their class field trip in Jeju in favour of staying here with me.

I felt guilty that I was making him stay here and I offered that he could go there and leave me behind since I still have school.

But he declined and said that he didn't really care about the trip at all.

We have gotten closer by the week, but I was afraid.

I shouldn't get close to him anymore, but I can't help it.

Will he ever forgive me, of what I have to do to him in the future?

I hope he will find someone else, that he can love.

Even though we had kissed, we haven't confessed our feelings.

We hadn't said those three words, with each other.

.

.

.

We waited for Ah-hin and Ee-jung to visit us, since they said that they were coming to see me.

When I heard the door open I looked and saw Ah-hin in a daze. I looked at were Bi-wal who was sitting beside me, asking what had happened to her. He only shrugged back, not knowing what had happened.

Finally Ee-jung came in.

"What happened to your sister?" I asked him

"I don't really know, can you help me ask her? She was like that when she came back to our hotel room." he asked me desperately

I sighed and went were Ah-hin was sitting and hold her face so that she can't turn away.

"Ah-hin, can you hear me? Can you tell me what happened that had you in so much a daze?" I asked carefully

She snapped out of her daze and suddenly holds my hands and squealed.

I was startled when she started jumping in front of me; she was still holding my hands together.

"Oh, Dong-young…I found him, my destined man." She squealed.

Ee-jung jaw was on the ground, not believing what his sister said to me.

Bi-wal was smirking, finding this all so amusing.

"Now, Ah-hin calm down, do you have a picture of him... What does he look like?…..Are you sure?" I asked gently and when I got my hands free I put it above her shoulders holding her down.

She nodded hastily and got her phone out and showed me his picture.

"He is the blue-haired one." She squealed giving me her phone, so I could have a closer look.

What I saw, shocked me, staring right at me was none other than the Blue dragon and the Black Turtle. I heard before from Ee-jung that she had a crush with the Blue Dragon but was bullied by him and that led her to detest him.

I am sure that it is the Blue dragon that I am looking at.

Before I left, my brothers showed me pictures of the Guardians, so that I can stay away when they are nearby. They showed me Blue Dragon's and Black Turtle's recent photo.

If I remember correctly, the Black Turtle is Blue Dragon's cousin. It looks like she took a picture of them together.

"So? What do you think of him?" she asked excited.

I sighed and looked at her

"Ah-hin, are you sure you like him?" I asked carefully

"What do you mean? Of course I do." she stated offended

"Now, don't get angry alright. But the boy you like, he is from Heaven." I stated slowly as to not anger her.

"Why would I be angry? If he is from Heaven, then all the more I pursue him." she asked confused.

"I will not allow it." yelled Ee-jung stomping beside Bi-wal

But Ah-hin just shrugged his opinion off.

"If I remember correctly, the first boy you had a crush on, was the Blue Dragon….you hate him now, because he always used to bully you, right?" I asked carefully

"Yes, now why did you bring him up for?" she grimaced at remembering her childhood.

"Ah-hin, you don't understand, I am only making sure." I said gently.

The phone was taken away from me by Bi-wal, he looked at the picture and immediately understood.

"You should listen to your Princess, White tiger or you'll regret It." stated Bi-wal

"Do you know him, Dong-young?" asked Ee-jung

"You could say that." I mumbled and felt Bi-wal's arm around my waist.

"What is it about him, that you can't agree, Dong-young, and what does this have to do with that bastard Blue Dragon?" She said impatiently stomping her foot in front of Bi-wal and I.

I sighed and told her carefully…

"This blue-haired boy that you like _is_ the Blue Dragon and the boy beside him is the Black Turtle, from what I was told, they are cousins, as you and Ee-jung are siblings."

I saw her eyes widened…

"I see, that was why when I was near him, my heart skipped." She mumbled gloomily.

I grew worried.

"Are you alright, Ah-hin? I made you your favourite dessert if you want. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see this outcome. I forgot to tell you my reason for not going in that school; it was because they were there too. I don't want to take my chances. I am sorry for not telling you that the two of them were there." I sincerely told her.

"No, it's alright. Thank you for telling me, before I made a fool of myself in front of him, now where are the desserts." She asked excitedly and immediately ran to the dining table where I placed them.

After quickly eating her favourite dessert, she took a doll that looks suspiciously like the Blue Dragon and a hammer and a nail and began hammering the nail on the doll.

Ee-jung took Ah-hin's phone and glared at the picture.

"I see, Blue dragon is in our school hah….so this is what he looks like. He looks like a kid….hmph….now his cousin, I get along just fine." He cackled evilly

"Are they really from Heaven?" asked Bi-wal quietly gesturing to Ah-hin that was hammering a voodoo doll that suspiciously looks like the Blue Dragon, while Ee-jung was stating everything he will do for the Blue Dragons demise.

"Of course they are, why?" I whispered to him back

"Well, they act like my people does, always plotting something." He said and shrugged

I laughed and playfully punched him lightly.

We spent the day comforting Ah-hin and stopping Ee-jung from running out to kill the Blue dragon.

I sang her a song, to keep her calm.

I don't know why, but every time someone hears my song, they can calm someone, depending on my mood that is, if I'm sad, I can make someone cry through it.

I have a voice that many envy.

I have captivated men through it, but I always ignore them, after I first met Bi-wal when we were kids, I never looked at another.

I had hope that I can see him again, before I _disappear_…

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

In an unknown location, were the rest of the guardians live, mainly the Black Turtle and Blue Dragon.

The Blue dragon, Yoon Woo-hyun can't help but sneeze.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoon Doh-hyun, the black turtle.

"Someone must be talking about me. Anyway, how long are you going to stare at the princess' picture you do know that it is impossible for you right? She is already betrothed to the king of Hell." Woo-hyun replied

"I know that is why I am trying to extinguish it, but no matter how hard I tried I just can't." Doh-hyun replied sadly

"I remember you telling me that she has the greatest voice all throughout the Heaven. I wish I can hear her sing." Woo-hyun stated

"Me too." Mumbled Doh-hyun

What they didn't know that the picture they are looking at is really the Third Prince of Heaven.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pls review….**

**Oh, Doh-hyun likes Dong-young…**

**Wonder what will happen….**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

It has been weeks since Ah-hin and Ee-jung found out that the Blue Dragon and Black Turtle goes to the same school as them.

What they didn't expect was the arrival of a tree spirit looking for his friend.

.

.

.

_With the Guardians:_

You can see a silver haired boy with a black sword stabbing an evil spirit on the ground.

"Who would have thought that we will be seeing each other here." stated a female voice

Doh-hyun panicked and saw a blond female and male looking at them, though the female was glaring at his cousin.

Suddenly the tree spirit they were accompanying recognizes the female one.

"Ah-hin, I missed you." He stated as he hugged the female

"Cho-ryun, what are you doing here? It's dangerous." asked Ah-hin

"I missed you. You haven't been visiting me? I thought you have forgotten about me?" whined Cho-ryun

"I missed you too and I'm sorry." Apologized Ah-hin

"Umm, is she the Princess?" asked Woo-hyun

Cho-ryun looked at the sceptically.

"No, this is my friend that I was looking for. Even though she is beautiful, my Princess is much more beautiful than Ah-hin." praised Cho-ryun

"They are from heaven?" Doh-hyun asked

"Yep, they are two of the Four Guardians, the White Tiger and Red Phoenix." Gushed Cho-ryun

That got Woo-hyun's attention as he looked at Ee-jung thinking that he was the White tiger.

Ee-jung just glared at him.

"Let's go, Cho-ryun" ordered Ah-hin while pulling Cho-ryun away from them

"But I must thank them first." Whined Cho-ryun

"Staying outdoors for too long will weaken you." Stated Ah-hin and dragged her away as she passed Woo-hyun she glared at him.

"Ee-jung, let's go." Ah-hin said and they left while glaring at the Blue dragon.

.

.

.

With Doh-hyun and Woo-hyun

"I thought for a minute there that Ah-hin was the Princess but…she's one of the four Guardians like us." stated Doh-hyun

"All of heaven knows that those two are close. See how they glared at you just now? It's for picking on White Tiger when we were kids." Added Doh-hyun

"Actually….i only teased him…because I had a crush." Mumbled Woo-hyun sadly

"Ah…I know he was your first love…I knew even back then…and I know you still like him…" comforted Doh-hyun

"I knew White Tiger was a boy…but…but…I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE'S BECOME THAT YOUNG MAN!...he's taller than me." Cried Woo-hyun

"What else could he be?" stated Doh-hyun as he led them to their home.

.

.

.

_With Ah-hin:_

Ah-hin had brought Cho-ryun to Dong-young's home.

When they arrived she and Bi-wal were eating on the love seat.

"AIEEEE, Princess, I miss you so much." Chirped Cho-ryun as he saw that he's Princess was in front of him

"Wah,… what are you doing here?" Dong-young asked

"I missed Ah-hin, so I came to find her." Stated Cho-ryun

"I'm sorry, it is because of me that she couldn't visit you." Dong-young apologized as she snuggled with Bi-wal on the Love seat.

"It's alright, we are together now. Though I miss you too Princess, but can I ask?" he said

"Sure." Dong-young replied

"Who is he?" he asked pointing to Bi-wal.

"Ah, you know that I am betrothed right, this is him." she revealed

"Oh, but your betrothed to the….King of Hell…oh, it is nice to see you, Your Highness, forgive my behaviour before." Cho-ryun bowed to Bi-wal

"Don't worry." Replied Bi-wal

"Did you have an encounter with Blue Dragon and Black Turtle?" Added Bi-wal

"Ah, don't say that…..it makes me ma…ma…ma…MWAHAHAHHAHAHA…" Ah-hin laughed evilly as she hammered a voodoo doll that looks suspiciously like the Blue Dragon with a nail.

"Are you sure that she's from Heaven?" asked Bi-wal quietly.

"She just has issues, Bi-wal, yes, and I'm sure." Whispered Dong-young.

"Ah, but Princess is it alright…" he said gesturing to Bi-wal

That made Bi-wal curious.

"It's fine. Now, you should go back to my garden or else you'll weaken immensely." Stated Dong-young he nodded and asked Ah-hin to accompany him to thank Doh-hyun and Woo-hyun for their help.

.

.

.

_With the Black Turtle and the Blue Dragon:_

You can see Cho-ryun thank the two.

"Then I will be going back to heaven, thank you for everything." stated Cho-ryun

"Stay away from Earth, monster will attack you like today." Warned Doh-hyun

Cho-ryun nodded.

"Umm… so umm…are you friends with the Red phoenix?" asked Woo-hyun hesitantly

"Hmm?" Cho-ryun tilted his head showing that he didn't understand

"I mean Ah-hin, I remember her being pretty, quiet and snobby…but she's a totally different person now." he clarified

"Ah-hin? Quiet and Snobby?...that's Ee-jung" stated Cho-ryun

Doh-hyun and Woo-hyun was shocked about this.

"When he was a kid, he was dressed as a girl so people thought he was a girl, traditionally the attire of a young Red Phoenix is raised dressed as a girl." Revealed Cho-ryun

"Then who was that dirty boy that was good in martial arts?" asked Woo-hyun hesitantly afraid of the answer

"Oh, that was Ah-hin, he looked like a boy back then, and she didn't have time to dress up because the former White Tiger trained her hard. So that kid that you must have thought as a boy, must be Ah-hin."

Woo-hyun was in shock; he finally knows that the boy he had a crush and still does was Ah-hin the whole time.

He panicked.

"Was it something I said?" asked Cho-ryun

"Don't worry about him; he just mixed up about his first crush. I'll draw a circle for you outside so you can go home now." Doh-hyun replied while smiling finding it amusing

"Oh it's alright, Ah-hin already drew me one."

Outside, Cho-ryun was standing on a magic circle that will bring him back to heaven.

"Bye now, I'll see you soon." Stated Ah-hin

"Finish your mission soon and come home." Cried Cho-ryun

"Okay." Agreed Ah-hin

They watch as Cho-ryun disappeared before them.

"You, you're just going to lurk there like a burglar?" Snided Ah-hin to Woo-hyun

'Woo-hyun said that he couldn't face Ah-hin.' Thought Doh-hyun

"So are you really, White Tiger?" asked Woo-hyun

"Um, sorry for not saying Hi earlier you surprised me." Glared Ah-hi that made Doh-hyun flinch

'You just ignored him.' thought Doh-hyun

"Long time no see, fellow Guardian." He said

"Oh, it_ has_ been a long time, I remember all those _good_ times." Laughed Ah-hin

'Was that sarcasm?' Woo-hyun flinched

"So far, it hasn't been a problem carrying our duties at the same vicinity so…let's live and let live shall we? Since I said I'll never show up in front of you again….this is goodbye." She said and left them, with Woo-hyun having an imaginary arrow pierced him on his heart.

Doh-hyun looks at his cousin feeling sorry and prayed for his soul.

"Rest in peace, Cousin…"

"I'M NOT DEAD YET….but you're enjoying this aren't you…what should I do? She hates me…." Cried Woo-hyun

"You don't have a chance…give up…" Doh-hyun stated bluntly

.

.

.

_With Ah-hin and Ee-jung:_

"You really have no feelings for him?" asked Ee-jung once Ah-hin was near him.

"Oh, I have feelings for him….a very bitter one."

"Then that time?"

"What time?"

"Nothing never mind…."

'You were looking at him longingly.' He thought and left it at that.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hope you like this…**

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**~Dong-young's POV~**

* * *

Is_ he_ coming for me sooner than I expected?

If _he_ is, I can't let Bi-wal confront him.

It is better if he finds someone else to be his queen.

I can't be that person.

I don't know what happened but I suddenly got a headache and the last thing I saw was black.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Bi-wal's POV~**

* * *

I got a bad feeling, did something happen to Dong-young?

She told me yesterday that someone from Hell was coming. It was Soh-wal Mei-lin, the daughter of one of my court.

She made a big ruckus and thought that the white tiger was the Princess.

When I came home, I heard someone shouting Dong-young's name in panic.

I rushed in and saw that she had collapsed on the floor.

I picked her up gently and laid her down on the couch.

"My lord, when I came home, I found the Princess unconscious on the floor and you had arrived." Mya-oh explained

"She has a fever. She looks like she is in pain." I stated as I felt her forehead.

"It must be because of the mortal air. She has been here for a while. It must have weakened her. If we don't do anything soon, then I fear that her condition might worsen." Mya-oh stated

"Do you know something that can help her?" I ordered

He nodded and asked me to follow him.

We were in the hallway, Mya-oh suddenly went into the wall, and I was shock but decided to follow with Dong-young on my arms.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we are in a cave frozen in ice. There was a mini water fall on the middle with a lake.

Even if this place is filled with ice, it is quite warm.

"This was made for emergency if the Princess got ill. The Royal Brothers made this, if it comes that they weren't here to nurse her back to health, My Lord, place the Princess gently on the lake. Though this won't heal her completely" He instructed.

I did as he said and saw that the water quickly rose towards her, her body rose as the water encased her and change into ice.

"What happened?" I asked

"This is the power of her sword, wanting to heal its master. She was born with the Ice Snow Sword, she was to be the Heir to the Throne, but that time since she was the only one who didn't pick her gender yet, and her father engaged her to you. So she has to stop training, to be the next ruler."

I stayed silent and waited for her to heal.

I instructed Mya-oh, to tell the White tiger and Red Phoenix on what happened to their Princess.

I waited for my Princess to be released from that ice.

Through the waiting, I can't help but think that this has something to do with the promise I had accepted before.

I made up my mind that I will protect her, even from my brother.

My feelings for her had intensified immensely.

I won't let her leave me.

.

.

.

3 hours later the ice had cracked and I saw that she was floating towards me.

I caught her when she was about to fall.

I saw her open her eyes.

"Hmm, Bi-wal?" she asked hoarsely.

"I'm here, Dong-young." I replied gently and carried her to her room.

We were greeted by Ee-jung, he told us that someone found out that she was near the Guardians and called for a meeting.

"I'll go." Stated Dong-young and changed into a pure white kimono.

"Are you sure." I asked worried for her health

"Its fine, they won't be able to take me back." She said and I let her lean on me.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked the Black turtle when a woman, who looks familiar had paralyzed their messenger.

"Oh, you will know soon enough, and it is best if you come out too." She stated and immediately Four men appeared behind her.

"Really, why did you have to come here too?" asked the eldest male.

"I want to see her too you know." The woman whined

Not long after that Ah-hin and Woo-hyun arrived after them, Dong-young, Bi-wal, and Ee-jung arrived as well.

When Doh-hyun saw that the Red phoenix was accompanied by Bi-wal and a female that he didn't recognize.

But she is immensely beautiful, that Doh-hyun can't help but blush.

Something whizzed passed him and glommed the female, when he opened his eyes he saw that the four males was glued to the female.

The one who looks to be the eldest was rubbing his cheek on her left cheek, the second oldest was rubbing her right one and the third was rubbing his cheek on her left hand as the last male was rubbing her right hand on his cheek.

"Big brothers, please stop this behaviour." Stated the female

"But we miss our Princess so much; we felt that you had become ill so we rushed here immediately." They stated together

Bi-wal just sweat dropped at the scene before him.

'Are they really Dong-young's brothers?' Bi-wal thought sceptically, but when he saw that his older sister was there too he sighed.

"Oh, if it isn't my cute little brother." Bi-wal's sister gushed

"Wal-hyang, what are you doing here?" Bi-wal asked

"I came to see my daughter-in-law; I heard that she became ill. So I was worried." She stated happily and ran to where Dong-young who was being crushed by her brothers affection.

He sighed and saw that the Black Turtle and Blue dragon were confused with the situation.

"Is she the Princess?" Woo-hyun asked Ah-hin

Dong-young heard that and giggled.

"I am happy to finally meet two of the four guardians, other than the Red Phoenix and the White Tiger."

That caught the Black Turtle and the Blue dragon's attention.

"But if you are the Princess, then who is this?" Doh-hyun asked as he showed a picture of a blonde female.

"Ah, that is my Third Older Brother. Isn't that right, Big Brother Do-joon?"

"Yep, that's me." Agreed Do-joon immediately.

"Now I think we should go home now, you are still tired after all." Stated the Eldest as he carried Dong-young towards her human house.

"If you say so, Big Brother Hee-joon."

"You two can come too. We will need your help when the time comes anyway." Stated the Second Oldest, Hyun-joong.

"We need all the help we can get to protect our sister." Added the Youngest male, Chun-hee.

They all nodded and followed them.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here….**

**Please review….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

In the Princess' Human house, you can see them all lounging in the living room.

"What do you need our help for?" the Black turtle asked their Prince

"As you all know, the Princess escaped Heaven, in hoping to get out of her marriage with the King of Hell. But that is only a cover up story." Stated the Eldest Prince, Hee-joon.

"A cover story?" asked the Blue Dragon.

The Four Princes' nodded and looked worriedly at their sister, who was sitting with her Fiancé, with the current Queen of heaven on her other side, comforting her.

"Telling you this will be against, Dong-young's wish, but we have already decided." Muttered the Second Oldest Prince, Hyun-Joong.

"Our Sister has been Cursed through our late Mother, the late Queen, Ha-ra, since then we had been waiting for the time when the curse will activate itself." Stated the Third Prince, Do-joon.

"Curse?" Bi-wal asked surprised

"Yes, a curse, she will be the last one to be inflicted with this curse, it has been mainly affected our late Mother and Dong-young now and their previous predecessors. Before Dong-young were born, we have been fighting to protect our mother, finding the cure but it was all for nothing, there was no cure, we learned that every Celestial Maiden born in the palace was cursed with this. They will die young, in Dong-young's case it was activated in an incident in Heaven that not one of us could have predicted. It was supposed to be activate when she was an adult, not in her teens." Explained the Youngest Prince of Heaven, Chun-hee.

"We thought, that no one will be inflicted again, since all we have to do was make a decision that no one will be female once the coming age of a Royal Children of the Heaven, we had explained it to Dong-young to not be a female when the time comes but it was all for nothing." stated Hyun-joong with a sigh.

"As the King of Heaven declared that the only genderless child he has, were to become a female, for the Peace treaty between Heaven and Hell." Stated Ah-hin

"That's correct, White tiger. That old man knew, _knew_ of the consequence of his action, by marrying the Princess of Hell _at that time_." stated Hee-joon angrily, as he and his brothers glared at the Queen. She flinched.

Queen Hong knew that the Four Princes didn't approve of her marriage with their Father, she didn't know why, but she was hoping that it will soon fade and that they will be one happy family that they should be, she was only told of the curse after it had activated, and it was her doing, that will make the Princess die. She was so distraught that she couldn't sleep or eat; it was only Dong-young's assurance that led her to live normally and tried to make things up for until she was taken away from them permanently.

When Dong-young caught sight of this she stood up and went to were her Brothers were sitting.

"Alright, stop right there." stated Dong-young firmly.

"But…but…she was the one who triggered your curse, how could you not hate her, and how could you not hate the old man, he didn't care about you, about the consequence by marrying her." Chun-hee yelled and pointed to the Queen.

"I said stop right there. This has been way too long. You don't know the truth behind it. If you want to hate someone, hate _me_." Dong-young sighed and looked at them

"What do you mean?" Asked Do-joon

"Hate me. I was the one who gave him the idea to marry Queen Hong." stated Dong-young

"Why?" they asked her, wanting to know the reason behind it.

As the Guardians watch the scene with mixed feelings, Bi-wal was still surprised about this outcome, but just stayed quiet.

"Before it was already announced, that I was to become a female, the old man came to me, he told me he loves the Princess of Hell, Wal-hyang, that he could see that he wants to live his whole life with her. I didn't want to see him distraught; I was the one who proposed for him to marry her. But since she was from Hell, the Elders wouldn't allow it. So I suggested a peace treaty between Hell and Heaven. I don't know why he didn't tell you that I was the one who proposed the idea of me becoming a Princess and marry the King of Hell, Father opposed the idea at first but I got him to agree in the end, so don't you dare hate Queen Hong about it. She only wants to be with the man she loves, do you want our Father to be lonely too?" Dong-young asked carefully

They didn't reply, they were too shock, the Queen was surprise, how Dong-young sacrifice everything for her happiness, she cried and cried with Bi-wal comforting her.

"You are too selfless, dear Sister." Stated Hee-joon and gave her a hug. Her other brothers smiled sadly and hugged her too.

The Four Prince apologized to the Queen for their rude behaviour in the past till now.

"It is alright, I would have done the same, if I was in your position." She stated kindly once she had stopped crying.

"Oh, it was already destined for me to activate the curse early since I will be the last one." Stated Dong-young with a sigh and broke the eerie silence of the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Chun-hee

"Does this have to do with your Foresight?" asked Hyun-joong

Dong-young nodded.

"That is why, I want you all to go back home, to Heaven, bring the Guardians with you. Queen Hong, you should bring your brothers back to Hell." she ordered

They all froze and look at each other.

"No." they all denied her command

"What do you mean, No?" Dong-young narrowed her eyes at them.

"We can help." Bi-wal stated firmly

"You won't be able to do anything with my death, I'm sorry but I don't want you all to see what will happen to me. Father didn't know about what had happened to Mother, other than she had died." Dong-young tried to convince them.

"We will not let you isolate yourself. When will you understand that we love you? We don't want you hurt. If we have to tie you up to protect you then so be it." stated Ah-hin while the rest agreed.

She sighed, but didn't agree.

"I think it is best if you will transfer to be the other guardians are. We already have transferred you, so you don't have to worry." Stated Hee-joon

"And here's your uniform." Do-joon showed the Uniform he brought that looks to be the same as what Ah-hin was wearing.

She smiled at their antics and served them desserts.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…**

**Hmmm…**

**Please Review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I will skip to where Dong-young were in the land for Demons. Before Ryung and Queen Hong left.**

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Well then Bi-wal, take care of the Princess alright, she is after all your future Queen." Stated Queen Hong as Ryung nodded in agreement.

Dong-young and Bi-wal blushed.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dong-young's POV**

* * *

I was about to say something but I stopped as I felt _his_ power.

I immediately pushed Bi-wal to were Queen Hong and the others were and made a barrier around them.

I saw Ah-hin, Who-hyun and Ee-jung running to where I was, shouting for me to dodge but I only smiled sadly and waited for the pain.

I looked inside the barrier I created and saw that Bi-wal and his siblings were shocked.

I was about to say something but something slashed me on my back. I arched my back in pain and coughed up blood.

Ah-hin and the others intercepted my enemy as I slid down on the ground.

As the pain was immense, I let the barrier down. Bi-wal immediately ran to me, and helped me sit.

"dong-young, wha?" I cut him off.

"Leave, I'm sorry but please leave Bi-wal, bring your siblings back with you to Hell." I smiled sadly as I cupped his face.

Suddenly Ah-hin appeared before us.

"Dong-young, I'm sorry…we were too late, you got hurt."

"It's alright, I was waiting for this."

They were about to argue.

But I unleashed my powers fully; when I was fighting Ryung It was only half of my powers.

Ah-hin and the others were thrown back by my powers I got up and ran to where_ he_ was.

The others couldn't come near us because his henchmen were fighting them.

"As expected, you are supposed to be the ruler of heaven, why did you become a measly Princess and where are your brothers?" he asked me.

He was about the same height as Bi-wal, he has blonde hair and green eyes.

"Jin, why? Isn't It enough? As for my brothers, I put a barrier so that they couldn't come." I asked through the pain in my back.

"No, you made your choice and this is mine. We are after all the same person." He replied loudly as we clashed our swords.

I could feel my friends stop fighting.

"The same person?" Ryung asked

"What does he mean?" Bi-wal asked

Jin laughed

"You didn't tell them... Pathetic, well allow me to tell you then. The trial for every Angel Princess…they have to fight their selves. I was born immediately once she decided to become female. She knew the consequence if she became the Princess…there hasn't been any princess that survives this trial. They all died by their foolish hands. They weren't strong enough." Jin declared and laughed loudly.

I was pissed that they told them.

"They didn't need to know" I shouted as I gathered my power to defeat him once and for all.

"This is why I always hate you. You are selfless, you never care what happens to you. Did you know that this is the very mistake of all Angel Princesses, the need to protect ones people,…"

He never continued as I blast all my powers at him.

I took my sword and ran in front of him, he couldn't move as I ordered my ice to immobilize his feet. I hugged him and braised myself for the pain.

I stabbed him in the back, my sword going through his chest to mine.

You could see the end of my sword protruding behind my back.

Everything was quiet.

I'm tired…

"Why…" Jin coughed out blood.

"If I kill you…by stabbing my sword… through your chest to mine… The curse will be lifted…. No longer,…no longer will the future generation fear this curse." She said in between coughs of blood.

"So this is your decision?" he asked me

"Yes"

"Then let it be. You did great my Princess. You are strong as you are. Though we will always wonder what will happen if you did not become female. You would have been a great lord of Heaven." Jin smiled one last time and disappeared into me.

I was about to fall but someone caught me and made me sit down with his arm as support as the sword was still protruding from my chest.

I coughed up blood and looked up.

It was Bi-wal, I smiled sadly at him.

Suddenly tears started to come out from my eyes.

I knew the reason for my sadness.

I was sad because I couldn't live my life with him.

I love him, but there was no other choice.

I felt myself growing tired.

I gathered up the last of my strength, I cupped his cheek with my bloody hand.

He covered my hand with his.

"Dong-young, hold on I will get the healer." He said desperately.

I shook my head and cough.

"No, it's too late. Bi-wal, I need you to listen to me."

He looked at me and then nodded slowly.

Feeling that he will not like what I will say to him.

I smiled sadly

I have to act fast, I feel myself getting tired.

"You…remember the …promise I made you accept…?" I panted as the pain was unbearable.

He nodded

"I want you to…forget about me, and find….someone that could….take care of you,…..someone who could be with you were I can't." I sobbed as I gave him a sad smile.

I saw how his eyes widen in disbelief but I couldn't let him back out.

"That is absurd…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I love you Bi-wal, I wanted to spend my life with you. But Fate has other uses for me. Please promise me you will heed my request. You had promised." I pleaded through my heaving.

He hesitantly nodded at me.

"Can you call your Brother for me?" I asked him quietly

He nodded and called Ryung. Once he was near I asked him of Se-in's seed.

He gave it to me and ask some of his blood, I used the little bit of my powers left to bring forth a new born. That has blond hair.

I gave him to Ryung

"Remember what I had said before, it is up to you if you want him to grow up as the same Se-in or a different one." I smiled sadly at him and my friends behind him.

I looked at the man I love that was holding me carefully. I raised my hand to cup his cheek and led his face towards me. I kissed him on the lips after he was near enough.

I whispered a goodbye, once I felt that I couldn't hold back from the eternal sleep that was calling me.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ryung's POV**

* * *

Once we saw that the Princess hand fell from her hold on my brothers cheek, we knew what had happened.

Bi-wal couldn't believe it and tried shaking the Princess awake. He shouted at the Red Phoenix to heal her. Countless healing spells later nothing had work.

My brother hugged the Princess securely, tears were already shed once she made him promise to find another. New tears were slowly falling from my tender brother's eyes.

He screamed and screamed.

Everyone cried for the loss of the Princess.

I let my tears fall for the Fallen Princess and saw that Baby Se-in was crying as well.

This Baby is my Se-in, he is my Son from now on.

I will be greatly in debt to the Princess.

My Brothers other half.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll stop here…..**

**Next chap will be the last ….**

**Please review..**

**Hope you like it….**

**Sorry it took me long to update…**

**I'm racking my brain on how should I continue my other fics…**

**Anyway R&R…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Angel Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

A man was walking into the Queen's room. When he opened the door there he saw Queen Hong was drinking tea.

"Ah, if it isn't my cute baby brother, how have you been Bi-wal?" Queen Hong stated.

The man known as Bi-wal sighed at his sister's careless attitude.

"I'm fine, sister." He replied

"Oh, where is Ryung? I suppose the problem in Hell concerning him over now." Queen Hong asked

"Brother is coming here with his son."

"Ah, Se-in! I want to see my cute little Nephew. How old is he now? It's already been 50 years since that time, hasn't it?" Queen Hong stated carefully, trying to gouge her brother's reaction.

"Yes, Se-in is already 50 Years old. Who would have thought that _she _when _she_ asked for my blood that _she_ had combined with Se-in will make Se-in blood related to us?" A man who looks exactly like Bi-wal only with long flowing silver hair.

"Ah, there you are Ryung, where is my cute nephew?" Queen Hong asked

"My son is playing in _her_ Garden right now. When we were near _Her_ castle, he had stop and said that he wants to visit the castle and wouldn't leave with me to come here, saying something that he felt connected to it." Ryung replied

Queen Hong sighed and said

"Well it is to be expected, after all _Her_ castle is quite special. I had heard from my husband that, those who _she_ had revived with _her_ power tends to be drawn to _her. _It is only expected of Se-in. It's as if he knew that, that palace has his 'mother'."

Bi-wal clenched his fist.

Ryung looked towards his twin brother and put his hand on his shoulder calming him.

"Is…is _she_ okay?" Bi-wal asked hesitantly

"When I gave you the word that she had awakened from her eternal sleep two years ago, you felt relieved, didn't you Bi-wal?" Queen Hong asked sadly

Bi-wal could only nod his head, as words will not come out of his mouth.

"We were really fortunate that she was saved…." Ryung stated

They all nodded and thought back on what had happened 50 years ago…

.

.

.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The Princes had arrived to see their sister dead and they shouted their anguish in not being able to protect their precious sister._

_When they were all crying for their princess, a bright light encompassed her, no blood was found on her, it's as if she was sleeping._

_They were about to ask what had happened to each other but stopped as they saw someone appear in front of Dong-young Bi-wal._

_A young woman who looks like their Dong-young, she was transparent you can see through her._

"_Dong-….young?" Bi-wal asked_

_The young woman shook her head and smiled sadly at him._

_Ryung was about to ask who she was but was cut off._

"_Mother?!" the princes yelled at the same time._

"_My sons, you have grown, I am so proud of all of you." The woman who was now identified as the Late Queen greeted them warmly like any Mother would to their children._

"_No, we are _failures_; we failed to protect our sister." Cried Hee-joon_

"_Now, my dear sons, you couldn't do anything as it was Dong-youngs Barrier that kept you all from entering. You were all born with Powers just like your sister, as Dong-young was born as with the Winter Generals power and the 5 elements, Hee-joon as the oldest, you were born with the powers to control the 4 elements, Hyun-joong, you were born with the Fall Generals Power, Do-joon you were born with the Spring Generals power, Chun-hee you were born with the __Summer Generals Power. As siblings all of you are powerful but the strongest of you all was Dong-young as she was the ideal person to become the next of Heaven, but she gave it up for Chun-jae happiness, for her Father's happiness. She has been selfless. She did what no other Angel Princesses before her did, she had defeated her other self. Be assured my sons, I was given the power to revive Dong-young." She said gently while caressing their cheeks._

_The Princes all looked hopeful as well as Bi-wal and the others._

"…_but…our power is not enough, she is in what you call eternal sleep though temporary, we don't know when she will wake up. So I ask of you King of Hell…" the late Queen asked to Bi-wal, looking him in the eye after looking at how he was holding her precious daughter._

"_Yes?" Bi-wal asked hesitantly_

"_Will you wait for her? Will you wait for my daughter until she wakes up from her temporary eternal sleep? Even though she made you promise to forget about her and find someone else to be by your side? Even if she won't have any memory of you?"_

_Bi-wal's eyes widened and resolved his self_

"_..I will wait for her no matter how long I have to wait, Dong-young is the only one for me, I don't care if she forgets me, I just have to make new memories with her and I don't plan to carry out that promise she made me. No one can replace her. My one and only Queen is Dong-young…"_

"_Very well, I Give you my blessing King of Hell, please make my Daughter Happy, protect her as she is quite selfless." The Late Queen smiled at Bi-wall satisfied with his answer._

_The late Queen turned to Queen Hong_

"_Please take care of my children and Chun-jae, Wal-hyang. As I can no longer be with them." She asked of Queen Hong._

_Queen Hong smiled and promise._

_The late Queen smiled a relieved smile and said her goodbyes._

_Unknown to them, at the castle of the Lord of Heaven you can see Him sitting at his thrown. His head was supported by his fist as he was leaning on it._

_He heard a giggle, a familiar one and he opened his eyes._

"_You haven't changed, Chun-jae?" Giggled the Late Queen_

"_Ha-ra?!" Chun-jae said in surprise_

"_It is me my love."_

"_How?" he asked_

"_The curse has been lifted, we all are free, and our descendant won't be having trouble with the curse now."_

"_I miss you, my love." Chun-jae said sadly_

"_I miss you too; it seems Dong-young looks exactly like me. *giggle*"_

"_Yes, she is, is she alright?" He asked_

"_She is in a temporary eternal sleep, she won't have any memory when she wakes up, she will forget her time when she was in Earth, and we don't know when she will wake up. So I ask you, please protect her and our sons." _

"_I will"_

"_I am happy you found someone to replace me. You won't be alone any longer."_

"_No one can replace you Ha-ra, you are still here, in our children, you are part of them as I am part of them."_

_The Late Queen Ha-ra smiled and kissed him on the lips and faded._

"_I love you, Chun-jae, you and our children, protect them" were her last words before she faded completely._

_Chun-jae the Lord of Heaven let a tear fall for his late wife._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

* * *

.

.

.

"She is fine, although a little weak, give her time and she will regain her old strength." Queen Hong replied to his Bi-wal's question

He smiled and sighed in relief. Ryung gave Bi-wal a smile of comfort in which he accepted.

"Come, it is time for me to visit the Princess. Bi-wal it is time for you to see your betrothed." Queen Hong stated as his younger brothers nodded and followed her.

.

.

.

At Chun-yoo's Palace

You can see the servants all panicking. This is what Queen Hong, Ryung and Bi-wal saw.

"What is this all panicking?" Queen Hong asked with authority.

All the servants bowed

"Umm…Queen Hong, the Princess is missing…we can't find her anywhere, we were supposed to give her, her medicine but she wasn't in her room." One servant said hesitantly.

Queen Hong, Ryung and Bi-wal all narrowed their eyes and sighed.

"Have you checked her Garden?" Ryung asked

They shook their head negatively.

"Two of you come with us to the Garden, one will bring the Princess her water and the other her medicine." Ordered Bi-wall

They all nodded and two of the servants followed them silently with water and medicine for the Princess.

.

.

.

At the Garden: they saw a tree spirit waiting for them.

"Your Highnesses, I will lead you to where the Princess is." Cho-ryun stated and quickly led them where his Princess is resting on the Wisteria Tree near a large pond.

She was guarded by the three of the Four Guardians.

The Black turtle was near them. He bowed and went to find the Blue Dragon.

Next were the White Tiger and the Red Phoenix they were nearer to the Princess.

White Tiger kneeled beside and Princess and shook her awake.

The Princess fluttered her eyes open to reveal emerald eyes that Bi-wal can't help but captivated in.

The Princess was about to stand but was stopped by Queen Hong.

"Princess, you shouldn't get up, you are still too weak, what made you get up and come to your garden?" Queen Hong asked as she ordered the servants to give the Princess her medicine. Once that was over she let the servants return to the Princess Palace.

"I wanted to breathe the air of my Garden, it has been a while since I come out here after all. Oh, and who they may be, Queen Hong?" she replied gesturing to Bi-wal and Ryung.

"I told you of my cute little brothers' right?" Queen Hong asked

Dong-young nodded

"This is Ryung, the older Twin." Queen Hong introduced to the silver haired man.

"It is nice to meet you Princess." Ryung replied

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ryung." She smiled at him

"..And this is the Younger twin, Bi-wal….the King of Hell and your betrothed." Queen Hong revealed.

They saw the Princess eyes widened and she composed herself quickly.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my liege, I apologize for my appearance."

"It's fine, My Princess, I know of your condition, so please rest assured, you look beautiful." Bi-wal said with a smile and kissed the back of her hand.

Dong-young blushed.

Cho-ryun, Ah-hin and Queen Hong giggled

Ee-jung and Ryung smiled.

They heard someone running towards them; they saw it was Se-in accompanied by Doh-hyun and Woo-hyun.

_(A/N: Se-in looks like a typical Two year old Boy, although he is 50 years old.)_

"Princess, I brought this for you." Se-in chirped while carrying different colour flowers. Se-in went nearer to her and hand her the flowers.

"Why thank you, Se-in they look so beautiful." Dong-young smiled a motherly smile and caress his face.

Se-in blushed and started fidgeting, Ryung and the others look at Se-in and were quite surprised with how the Princess was interacting with Se-in.

It's as if a mother and son relationship.

"Se-in" Ryung called

Se-in looked to were the voice was and saw his Father.

"Father!" Se-in chirped and toddled his way to him, Ryung immediately hugged him and carried him as he started to sleep.

"Ah, Se-in is your son Ryung?" Dong-young asked while Bi-wal sat beside her.

"Yes." Ryung smiled

"….hmm, then we should have known each other before my sleep then? I feel connected towards Se-in, like all the other times when my 'children' visited me. The ones I had revived using my power. But Se-in is special; I had mixed your blood with his seed before reviving him, didn't i?" Dong-young asked

They all looked alarmed; secretly hoping that she had remembered everything.

When Ryung nodded his answer.

Dong-young smiled and said that it was time that she returns to her room.

Bi-wal carried her to her room. The others gave them privacy.

Once Bi-wal carefully laid her on her bed and sat beside the bed as she had asked.

"My liege, will you give me time before we marry?" Dong-young asked

"Why?"

"I am studying to become the Lord of Heaven in my brother's stead. All if the elders immediately agreed to it especially my Father. I am best suited to become the next Lord of Heaven. Even if I am Female, we are only waiting until I gain my full strength." She replied

"If that is what you want, I will always wait for you My Princess. You are my other half; you are my one and only Queen." Bi-wal replied sincerely.

"Thank you, my liege." She smiled gently and blushed at his words.

Bi-wal kissed her forehead and waited until she fell asleep

.

.

.

* * *

**~15 years later~**

* * *

Dong-young became the new Lord of Heaven and as promised, Bi-wal returned to the Heaven to claim his Queen. They will both Reign Heaven and Hell in the border between Heaven and Hell.

When Bi-wal arrived at her palace, Doh-hyun was waiting for the him at the entrance and led him to where the new Lord of Heaven was waiting for him in her Garden.

He saw that she was in the same place; she sat under the wisteria tree near the pond.

Ah-hin, Woo-hyun, and Ee-jung who were guarding her bowed and left to give them privacy. Doh-hyun followed his fellow guardians' actions. He bowed and left.

Dong-young looked up and smiled at him and Bi-wal smiled in return.

He kneeled before her and said.

"As you are the new Lord of Heaven, we can finally get married."

Dong-young let her tears fall.

Bi-wal looks alarmed and was about to say something as he was suddenly hugged by Dong-young.

"You waited for me. What about the Promise I made you kept?" she asked buried on his neck.

Bi-wals eyes widened and immediately reciprocated her hug.

"You…you Remember?" he asked hesitantly

Dong-young nodded from her place on his neck.

"Once the crown was placed on my head, I remember everything. Jin, my other self, came and granted my wish to remember you and what had happened in earth."

_(A/N: the coronation was in the morning, this scene is in the evening.)_

Bi-wal laugh and carried Dong-young bridal style and spinned her around.

"I love you, Dong-young. You are my other half, my Queen. No one can replace you, ever." Bi-wal declared and kissed her in her lips.

Dong-young smiled after parting their lips

"I love you too bi-wal, you and only you. Forever." She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If someone is wondering what the 4 Elements were it is Fire, Earth, Water and Air….**

**The 5 elements are the Fire, Earth, Water, Air and Metal….**

**Well that's that…..**

**Hope you like it…**

**With this My Fate has ended…**

**Thank you for reading and bearing with me….**

**Please Review….**


End file.
